(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method of wires used in the display device, and more particularly, to a display device including wires with reduced external light reflection and a manufacturing method of these wires.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, a liquid crystal display, which is a display device using a characteristic of liquid crystal molecules having different arrangements depending on voltage application, may be driven at lower electric power than that of a cathode ray tube. The liquid crystal display is also advantageous in downsizing and thinning thereof. Therefore, the liquid crystal display is attracting attention as a next-generation display device for a laptop computer or a wall-mounted television.
The liquid crystal display is roughly divided into a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit which supplies light to the liquid crystal display from a back side thereof. The liquid crystal panel includes a lower substrate in which a thin film transistor is disposed and an upper substrate in which a color filter is disposed, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
In this case, a black matrix is positioned in the upper substrate in which the color filter is formed. The black matrix is used to block leakage of light (supplied from the backlight unit) in a non-uniform liquid crystal driving region in a pixel area of the liquid crystal display and to block reflection of surfaces of metal wires disposed in the lower substrate from external light introduced thereto.